


Supernatural Reader One-Shots

by Alexis_Rose_Winchester, CrowleysQueen_LucifersPrincess (Alexis_Rose_Winchester), MadTricksterLove (Alexis_Rose_Winchester)



Series: Reader One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x21, 13x13, 13x17, Angel Courting, Angel Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archangels, Baby Angels, Big Brother Lucifer, Brothers, Casifer, Explanations, Flirting, Fluff, Gabriel Trash, Heavy Angst, Imagines, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Jealousy, Multi, Nephilim, Nephilim!Reader, One-Shots, Phone Calls, Possessive Reader, Rescues, SPN family, STOP TAKING GABRIEL FROM US!, Smut, Soulmates, Unrequited/One-sided Sabriel, Wing Grooming, destiel trash, i guess, ish, my first attempt at angst, powerless Lucifer, prompts, sabriel if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rose_Winchester/pseuds/Alexis_Rose_Winchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rose_Winchester/pseuds/CrowleysQueen_LucifersPrincess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rose_Winchester/pseuds/MadTricksterLove
Summary: A series of reader one-shots for the Supernatural Fandom.





	1. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your boyfriend Gabriel are trying to relax but wind up explaining the concept of angelic soulmates to the boys with surprising results.

You and Gabriel were sitting in the bunker watching TV, Gabe lounging off to the side while you absently ran your fingers through the feathers of his wings. Both of you were so zoned out you didn't notice the boys walk in and stop to stare at you in confusion. "Y/N, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

 

That snapped you out of your trance and you looked at him, dropping your hand from Gabriel's wings much to his annoyance. "What do you mean?"

 

"You looked like you were waving or something," Dean replied as he walked further into the room.

 

You and your angel shared a grin before you told your friend, "If you must know, I had my hand on Gabe's wings."

 

"His wings?" Dean said in confusion.

 

Gabriel sighed and said, "Yeah, my wings. You know the big feathery things sticking out of my back."

 

"Well how should we know. We can't exactly see your wings," Dean snapped back, glaring at the Archangel. Even though you and Gabriel had been together for a while, your friends were still getting used to Gabriel being around.

 

"I would hope not, lover boy. You aren't my type." Gabe's sarcasm, you knew, was his way of trying to get rid of the boys. You rolled your eyes at him to let him know you weren't amused.

 

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sam asked sitting in a chair in front of you.

 

You sighed. "It means you aren't his soulmate." Both of the brothers looked at you puzzled so you elaborated. "Angels have soulmates. And only an angel's soulmate can see their wings."

 

Comprehension dawned on Sam's face. He looked a Gabriel and said, "So Y/N can see your wings." Your angel nodded and Sam looked at you. "That means you're Gabriel's..."

 

"I'm his soulmate," you finished, grabbing Gabe's hand with a smile. Dean let out a snort of disbelief. "Problem, Dean?" you asked the older hunter.

 

"Yeah. Just because you can see his wings doesn't mean anything," he replied in clear aggravation. "I mean, I can see Cas' wings but that doesn't mean I'm his soulmate."

 

You all stared at him in surprise for a moment. Before you could say anything you heard a voice from the doorway. "Dean, we need to talk."


	2. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel takes you out for a night on the town, but when he starts attracting attention, you decide to show him just who he belongs to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are being written on the spur of the moment so I apologize if there are grammatical errors. I try to proofread as best as I can.

"Hey, beautiful, you ready?" You smile to yourself in the mirror at the sound of your angel's voice. Gabriel had come to your apartment to pick you up for a date the normal way and you are looking forward to spending the evening with him.

 

Still smiling, you walk out into the living room to see the Archangel standing with his back to you. "Ready when you are,"  you say quietly, causing him to turn around. The look on his face is enough to make you melt. Gabe's eyes travel up and down your body, taking in the short skirt you normally don't wear. "See something you like?" you ask him suggestively.

 

Gabriel's attention snaps back to your face and he replies, "Everything, sugar. We'll have time for that later. For now..." He gestures to the door. "Your chariot awaits my dear."

 

Walking out the door you fight the urge to sass him about being there to see the first chariot. Chuckling to yourself you are determined to enjoy the night with the former trickster.

* * *

 

Later that night, everything is going beautifully. You had a nice dinner at a good but not over the top restaurant and are now at an exclusive club. Dancing really isn't your thing but you always love the joy on Gabriel's face whenever he brings you to places like this.

 

You are sitting in view of the dance floor, watching your angel mingle with the crowd. Although he's trying not to show it, he keeps looking your way to see if anyone is talking to you. You smile inwardly, secretly pleased with how jealous he gets. As you sit here watching him however, you can't help but notice the looks Gabriel is getting from the women on the dance floor.

 

You surprise yourself with a sudden surge of jealousy. These women are messing with YOUR angel! As you watch, several of them approach him, flirty smiles plastered on vapid faces. With a quick grace that surprises you, you rise an make your way to the dance floor. You approach your angel with a smile. "Gabriel, there you are!" You wrap your arms around him possessively and whisper in his ear, "I'm never leaving you alone again."

 

Gabriel glances at all the outraged women around you and responds, "Yeah, I'm bored too. Let's get out of here." He then guides you out the door and, before either of you get any further, you pull him into a dark corner. "Uh, sugar, what are you doing?"

 

"Showing you just who you belong to," you say with a boldness that surprises the both of you. You back him into a wall and crash your lips into his. "I don't share," you mumble against his lips.

 

He reaches his hands up to cup your face. "I'm not asking you to," he says looking into your eyes. "I'm all yours beautiful." He presses his lips to yours. You slide your arms around his waist, keeping him pressed against the wall. On some level you are aware you're still in public but you don't care right now. You begin peppering kisses down Gabe's jawline while you fumble with his belt. He groans and says weakly, "What do you think you're doing?"

 

You smile as your kisses reach his throat. "I'm doing what I said I would, showing you who you belong to." You lightly bite down on his neck as you dip your hand into his pants, feeling your angel growing hard. He gasps as you begin to stroke him. You smile, bringing your other hand up to pull his head down and kiss him. Gabe moans into the kiss when you stroke him faster.

 

You pull your hand away before he can come and he let's out a groan of frustration. "Don't stop now, sugar," Gabriel growls out at you, but you just smile and pull his pants down enough to let him spring free. He gives you a surprised look when you suddenly duck down. "Oh my..." he cuts himself off gasping for air. "Are you sure you want to do that? I'm not gonna last long."

 

You smile up at him before you slowly take him into you mouth. Gabriel moans softly as you feel him hit the back of your throat. Pulling back just as slowly you give a satisfied hum before pulling back and looking up at him with a critical eye. "If you want me to finish, then you'll be quiet. I don't want to attract attention." Gabe nods but doesn't say a word as you go back to working him up.

Small gasps and groans that are quickly bitten off are the only sounds you hear from your angel as he becomes even more undone. "Oh, sugar, I'm gonna..." he cuts himself off with a moan and you feel his release hit your throat. You hum with pleasure, drinking down every drop. As you stand, Gabriel fixes himself and pulls you into a fierce kiss. "That was amazing," he says, pulling you into his arms.

 

You wrap your arms around him and smile mischievously. "You won't let that happen again now will you?"

 

Gabriel laughs and walks you to your car. "If that's what'll happen every time..."

 

You just smile and shake your head.


	3. What the *bleep* Cas?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> "I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats." & "Quick catch that cat it stole my wallet!"

You were walking into the bunker with the boys after a long hunt when you realized something was wrong. The thing that tipped you off was the fact that Castiel was sitting there waiting for the three of you. "Cas," you said warily, "what are you doing?"

 

Cas gave you a look of complete innocence which of course immediately set the boys off. "I'm not doing anything at the moment, Y/N."

 

"Cas, what did you do?" Dean asked before dropping his bag and looking around the room cautiously.

 

Ever since Gabriel had returned, Cas began to follow in his older brother's footsteps. Castiel had taken to pranking the three of you on a regular basis. Before Cas could reply, Gabriel walked in saying, "Hey Castiel, did you get the tuna?" Your angel stopped short at the sight of three surprised hunters. "Uh...I think I'll just-" he began to say as he slowly backed toward the door.

 

You held up a hand, stopping him in his tracks. "Hold it right there, Candyman." You looked at Cas. "What's the tuna for?"

 

Cas shifted nervously, avoiding everyone's gaze. "Cas," Dean said again, "what did you do?"

 

The silence in the room grew while Sam walked out to investigate. "You two might want to come clean now," you told the angelic brothers.

 

"Y/N, sweetness,  _I_ haven't done anything," Gabriel said in an attempt to butter you up.

 

You were able to see through his BS, however, and narrowed your eyes at him. Before you could say anything, a cat went streaking past you, a wallet hanging from it's mouth. A second later, Sam went running by, shouting, "Quick catch that cat it stole my wallet!"

 

You all stared after them for a moment, dumbfounded, before you said, "I'm not sure if I want to laugh my ass off or yell at you two."

 

You and Dean settled for glaring at you respective angels. "What was that Cas?" Dean asked the younger angel.

 

"That was a cat, Dean," Cas replied in his usual neutral tone.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. "I know that. But what I don't know is why there's a cat in the bunker."

 

Castiel sighed nervously before mumbling, "I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats."

 

Dean's eyes went wide and you struggled not to laugh. For once it wasn't Gabriel's mess, so of course you found it hilarious. "How do you accidentally adopt a cat? Let alone FIVE?!" Dean asked in growing frustration.

 

Before you could hear the answer, however, Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly you were in one of the spare rooms of the bunker. "What-?" you began to ask him why he did that but you stopped when you looked down and saw a white, black, and yellow calico cat at your feet. You glanced at your angel and raised an eyebrow at him. He just looked at you hopefully and you sighed. "Okay, I'll talk Dean into letting you keep her."

 

Gabe broke out in a huge smile, "Thank you sugar, I knew you'd like her."

 

You picked the cat up and looked at her more closely. "Isn't this the cat that stole Sammy's wallet?"


	4. Order in the Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Gabriel shows up and asks you to groom his wings only went Cas and your brothers are gone, but when you finally bring it up to Cas you discover the reason isn't at all what you thought.

"Really, Gabriel, again?" you ask the Archangel standing before you shifting nervously. He had shown up an hour after your brothers and Castiel left, like clockwork, and asked you the same thing he always did, to groom his wings. His whiskey eyes, shining as always, look at you expectantly. He knows you can't resist that look and you sigh in defeat. "Okay, I'll do it. Come on." You get up from your seat and walk toward the spare room you've been using for this.

 

Gabriel smiles at you gratefully. "Thank you, Y/N," he says quietly before taking his shirt off and letting his wings extend.

 

As Gabe's six golden wings stretch and he lays face down on the bed, you can't help but stare in awe at the gleam of his feathered appendages. Even though you've been seeing them for the past few months, you are still fascinated by the way Gabriel's wings seem to shine with an inner light. You hear him chuckle softly, shaking you from your daze. "What're you laughing at?" you ask him while you sit down on one side of him and start on his wings. By now, the actions are so familiar to you they are second nature.

 

You touch a hand to the top wing and Gabriel shivers before stretching it out for you. "You, sugar," he says with a smile in his voice and you blush at the nickname, thankful he can't see your face. "No matter how many times you've done this, you still have the same reaction."

 

You sigh but don't say anything as you continue to groom his wings. Working your way from wing to wing you find yourself reflecting on your feelings for the angel under you. As you move to Gabriel's other side, you start thinking about telling him how you feel but at the same time you're thinking to yourself that it would probably be the dumbest move you made.

 

An hour later you're finished and Gabriel sits up. "Thanks again, sugar," he says as he turns to you and you quickly turn away to hide your blushing again at the nickname. You hear him sigh and, after a few seconds, the sound of him flying away.

 

Shaking yourself out of thoughts of Gabriel, you wander off.

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later, your brothers return with Cas in tow, their hunt a success. You sit with them in the kitchen, chatting about their case. When they bring up what you've been up to you tell them, "Everything's been pretty quiet around here. 'Bout the only thing was that Gabe stopped by like he always does and asked me to groom his wings."

 

Your brothers stare at you in confusion but you notice that Castiel looks surprised. "Why would he do that?" Sam asks you, puzzled.

 

You shake your head. "I don't know, but he's been doing that for months." At that, Cas starts coughing and you look at him suspiciously. "Cas," you as your angelic friend warily, "do you know why Gabriel's been asking me to groom his wings?"

 

Cas visibly hesitates before saying, "I'm not sure I should tell you." You glare at him and he sighs. "Okay." He pauses to gather his thoughts. "Gabriel has been asking you to groom his wings because he's trying to court you." You and your brothers stare at him in shock. "It's an angel thing," him mumbles by way of excuse.

 

You slowly shake your head before getting up and walking out of the room. "Y/N," Dean calls out but you don't hear him following you as you begin to run down the hallway before taking to stairs two at a time and bolting out the door of the bunker.

 

You keep running for a few minutes then stop at a cluster of trees that had fallen to form a natural bench. Sitting down you glare to yourself, trying to process your emotions. You feel foolish for not seeing it and angry at Gabriel for not saying anything for months. Still mulling over these thoughts, you don't notice the sound of wings behind you. "Y/N," Gabriel says softly, causing you to jump. He chuckles as you turn around to glare at him. "I know I should have told you myself." He takes a step closer to you and your breath catches at the look in his eyes. "I honestly wasn't sure you felt the same."

 

You stand, turning to face the Archangel as you do, and look him in the eye. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, and I live with Dean." He belts out a laugh and you smile at the joy on his face.

 

When his laughter dies down, he gazes at you with an intense stare that has you blushing and looking away. "What?" you mumble nervously.

 

"Don't do that," Gabe replies, putting a hand gently to your cheek and making you look back at him. "Don't hide yourself from me." He rubs his thumb along you jaw briefly and says softly, "You're so beautiful."

 

You feel a thrill of anticipation run through you as Gabriel leans in and presses his lips to yours. You feel his hand move from you cheek to curl around the back of your neck as his other hand wraps around your waist and pulls you closer to him. You snake your arms around him in return, deepening the kiss. You part your lips slightly, and moan softly as his tongue enters your mouth. When you pull away, you're breathless. "Wow," you say simply.

 

The angel gives you his patented trickster grin and says, "There's more where that came from." You roll your eyes and groan at the cheesy line as you pull away from him and begin walking back to the bunker. "Oh come on, beautiful," he says, catching up with you, "you know you love me."

 

You glance at him and know you're stuck. "Yeah," you reply, wrapping your arm around his waist, "I do."

 

Your Archangel smiles at you as he wraps an arm around you in return, "I love you too, sweetness."


	5. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been living with the Winchesters since your dad died. When Ketch shows up one night telling you all that your father is alive, however, you hatch a plan with your friends and your cousin, Jack, to get him back.

You pace your room in the bunker nervously waiting for Sam and Dean to call you out. Whenever they have their informants, such as Ketch, come to the bunker, you were hidden from sight. No need to let on that there's a second Nephilim in the world besides your cousin, Jack.

 

You smile to yourself as your thoughts land on the younger Nephilim. When you first met him you were overjoyed not to be alone anymore. You chuckle at the memory of his reaction to you. He had been so enthusiastic, asking you questions, and eager to learn how to use his powers. He had taken to that easily, learning to do in months what took you years to discover.

 

You sigh painfully at the thought of your dad. He was the one that taught you everything you know and it still hurts thinking about him. "Come on, Y/N," you mumble to yourself, "it's been eight years. Dad's not coming back anytime soon." You sigh again and sit on your bed, beginning to get impatient with the Winchesters for taking so long.

 

Just as you are ready to snap, you hear a gently knock on your door. "Y/N," comes Jack's voice, "will you come out here please?" This has you curious. Sam and Dean have never sent anyone to get you from your room.

 

You cautiously open your door and step into the hall. Your cousin is standing in front of your door, smiling nervously. "What's up, Jacky?" you ask him.

 

"Um..." he begins, "I think it's better if Sam and Dean tell you." That said, he flies out of the hallway and you follow him soon after, knowing he's going to the war room.

 

When you get there, you are surprised to see not only your cousin, Sam, Dean, and Castiel, but Ketch is staring at you in shock. "What's going on, guys?" you ask your friends nervously, keeping your eyes on the treacherous British man. "I thought-"

 

"Plans changed," Dean replies, taking charge. "We just got some news you're gonna want to hear." He gives Ketch a hard look, "Tell her what you told us. And you better not be lying. If you're just getting her hopes up for nothing, you're done."

 

"Who is she?" Ketch asks, finding his voice.

 

"Never mind that now, just tell her," Sam says with anger in his voice.

 

Ketch sighs. "Very well. As I'm sure you know, I've been working for Asmodeus."At this you nod, giving him a stony glare. "Yes, well, I've recently learned that he has acquired an Archangel blade to use against Lucifer."

 

You roll your eyes at him. "Won't do him any good. Only an Archangel can use it."

 

Ketch nods in agreement. "Yes he knows that. He has a secret he shared with me." You tilt your head curiously, unsure if you like where this is going. "He has an Archangel locked away in a cell in the depths of Hell." You blanch at the implications. "The Archangel Gabriel."

 

At the sound of your father's name you gasp, your body slumping to the ground. You are vaguely aware of Sam running to you to keep you from falling. You don't care. Your dad is alive. He's been trapped in Hell from Chuck knows how long. Chuck probably doesn't know! You doubt He would have left if He had known your dad, His SON, was trapped in Hell.

 

Finding your legs, you pull away from Sam and look at Ketch, your eyes blazing gold. The man's eyes widen in shock. "Where is my Dad?" you say in a low voice.

 

"You're a Nephilim," Ketch says faintly.

 

You feel your cousin come to stand next to you, his power blazing to match your own. "Answer my cousin's question."

 

"Y/N. Jack. Calm down," Castiel says quietly as he comes to stand behind the two of you. You take a deep breath and let go of some of your power, feeling Jack do the same. "Good. Now, we need a plan." You glance at the angel. "I want Gabriel back too. But we need to think this through."

 

You flinch at your dad's name but nod in agreement, before you turn your attention back to Ketch. "Yeah, okay. So how do we get to him?"

 

 "That's for you all to decide," Ketch says, backing toward the door. "I told you where he is. It's up to you to get him." That said, he bolts up the stairs and out the door.

 

As you move to go after him Sam stops you. "Y/N, let him go." You look at him in surprise. "We know where your dad is and that he's alive." He pulls you into a hug as tears begin to fall down your face. "We'll get him back."

 

* * *

 

 

*How do I get myself into these situations?* you think to yourself while you're being led down a hall in Hell, Jack at your side. "Where is Asmodeus?" you ask the demon guiding you. "You better not be leading us in circles."

 

The demon smirks at you and you have the urge to knock the stupid grin off his face. "I thought your kind were a patient sort."

 

You give a snort of derision. "You must be new," is all you have to say to the demon as he leads you into an open throne room. "Pretentious much," you mutter, looking around the room.

 

"It is a bit grand, but you have to admit, it has style," says a voice from a side door of the room and you turn to see an older looking man in a white suit standing there. Jack stiffens next to you and you glance at him in question. When he gives you a nod of conformation, you know you are looking at the Demon Prince that has had your dad captive all these years. When you turn a stony look back at the demon, he chuckles, "Well, what do we have here?" He walks forward a few steps to stand in front of you cousin. "Jack. You came to your senses and decided to join us." He glances at you and adds, "And you brought a friend."

 

 You growl at him but your cousin cuts you off with a look. "We're not here to join you," Jack says defiantly.

 

Asmodeus quirks an eyebrow at him. "Then why are you here?"

 

"You have something of mine and I want it back," you reply in a warning tone.

 

"And what could I possibly have of yours little human?"

 

You grin wickedly and say, "You have my father." You allow your power to build and your eyes flash gold. "And we never said I was human."

 

Asmodeus smiles nervously. "Another nephilim. How interesting. And just who is your angelic parent my dear?"

 

"I already told you. You have my dad." You take a defensive stance as lower demons enter the room. "Give. Him. Back. Now."

 

"I see." The Demon Prince starts pacing the room, comforted by the fact his minions are between you and him. "Now why should I give up such a valuable weapon?" He turns to a side door and you gasp when you see a figure standing there.

 

As he emerges into the gloomy light of the room, tears spring to your eyes. His hair is caked with dirt and hangs ragged around his head. His eyes, once shining with mischief, now stare through you, dark and lifeless. You bite back a cry of horror at the sight of his mouth, sewn shut, no longer able to utter his once joyful voice. "Daddy?" you say softly. Your father looks at you, through you and your heart breaks. "What have they done to you?"

 

"Gabriel belongs to us now, my dear," Asmodeus tells you and your eyes flash with a barely contained rage.

 

Before you attack, you turn to your dad and say, "Don't worry, Daddy. We'll get you out of here." As you leap into action, your cousin following behind you, watching your back, you hear a whisper in the back of your mind, *I'm sorry, Princess.*

 

You choke back a sob as you and Jack fight your way over to your dad. "Y/N," your cousin says, grabbing one of your dad's arms while you grab the other, "let's get out of here!"

 

With that, the two of you fly the broken Archangel out of Hell to the screams of Asmodeus. You fly as quick as you can back to the bunker where the three of you immediately collapse to the floor. "Y/N! Jack!" You are vaguely aware of the voices around you as you turn to look at your dad. His eyes, previously lifeless and dull, now shine with tears and a faint glow of hope.

 

You smile at him and, still on the floor, crawl over to him. "It's okay, Daddy," you say softly. "You're safe now." You tentatively reach out to him and are surprised when your dad throws his arms around you, holding you close. "I missed you, Daddy."

 

As the Winchesters and company mill around you, you smile when you hear your dad's voice whisper into your mind, *I missed you too, Princess.*


	6. What They Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's call to you reveals what you thought would never happen and has you racing to the bunker to find out the truth. What you find is not what you expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ashamed to admit, as a Gabriel girl, that I missed 13x17. But hopefully what I've been able to piece together is enough to work with. (I read/watch spoilers, so sue me) This is only based off of 13x17.

You are sitting in your motel room after an exhausting hunt when your phone rings. You look at it before grumbling in annoyance. "What do you want, Winchester?" you ask with a growl as you answer it.

 

Sam Winchester sighs on the other end. "Y/N," he begins slowly, "I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important." You let him lapse into silence, waiting for him to continue. "Y/N," Sam repeats your name, as if hesitant to tell you what he has to say. "Something happened and I -We- think you should see this for yourself."

 

You huff out a breath of annoyance. "I'm not coming anywhere near you, Winchester, so stop bothering me."

 

Before you can hang up the phone, however, what Sam says changes everything. "Gabriel's alive." You freeze in shock, and there's a minute of silence. "Y/N?"

 

You nod for a second before remembering you're on the phone and say, "Yeah, Sam, I'm here." You pause for a second before saying, "Where is he?" You don't even think about doubting the truth of Sam's words. Despite all your differences, you know Sam would never, ever lie about Gabriel.

 

"He's here." Sam pauses, not sure how to continue. "He's in bad shape, Y/N. But he's safe."

 

You breathe a sigh of relief and begin to get your stuff together as you say, "I'm on my way."

 

"Cas can-" Sam starts to say, but you cut him off.

 

"No, Sam. I need some time to think." That said you head out the door and jump into your car. You end the call and toss your phone into the passenger seat, pausing only long enough to look at the little golden wing charm hanging from the mirror. With a sigh, you reach for it and remove it from the place it had been hanging for the past eight years. A small smile spreads across your face as you place it back on your neck. The familiar weight fills you with hope when it hits you that Gabriel is alive.

 

  
You start your car, tears threatening to break. The two-day journey gives you time to think over the events of the past eight years. Years spent without Gabriel. When he had died, or you thought he had been killed you remind yourself, you were angry. Not at him but the Winchesters, particularly Sam. Even before, when Gabe was still around, you and Sam had always butted heads when it came to your favorite Archangel. You know that Sam has moved on and that has been a source of recent tension for you both.

 

* * *

 

Two days after you received Sam's call you arrive at the bunker.

 As you approach the door, you feel a sudden wave of nervousness and have to brace yourself before walking in.

 

Upon entering the bunker, you become aware of a tense atmosphere. You drop your bag at the bottom of the stairs and call out, "Sam? I'm here!" You then wander down the hall in search of the residents. "Dean? Cas?" You look in room after room, failing to find anyone. "Come on, Sam, you called me here now where are you?"

 

You approach the last room and freeze at the sight before you. Sam is sitting quietly in a chair near the door, his back to you. Castiel is standing next to the bed, a passive form of comfort. In the center of the bed is the one person you never thought you'd see again. His hair is matted, his face bloody and scarred. He is sitting huddled into himself, covered in dirt and rags.

 

Gabriel.

 

As you slowly enter the room, his eyes lift to you and widen in surprise. His lips, which appear to you as if they had been sewn shut, part slightly and he gasps. Gabriel's reaction to you causes the other two to turn and, upon seeing you, Castiel break into a rare grin and Sam sighs with relief. "You came," he says quietly.

 

You nod, not taking your eyes off your angel, "I'll always be here." You pause and glance at Sam before returning your gaze to Gabriel. "For him," you add pointedly.

 

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Sam nod in acceptance. "We'll leave you guys to talk." Cas and Sam move to the door and Sam adds, "I'll fill you in later." You nod in response without turning, and a moment later you hear the soft click of the door closing behind you.

 

You stand in silence, Gabriel watching you with curiosity beginning to brighten his eyes with each passing second. With a small smile and careful steps, you approach the bed and sit down on the edge. "Hey Gabe," you say quietly, stretching out your hand to him. The broken angel stares at your hand for a moment then looks back at you. In the next second your arms are filled with a sobbing archangel. "Shh," you say as you wrap Gabriel in your arms, "I'm here now and I'll never leave you."

 

 

"Y/N," you hear a hoarse whisper come from him. You smile quietly to yourself and press a kiss to Gabriel's forehead.

 

 

You sit in silence, holding each other tight, and you begin to feel the bond you had with the Archangel regrowing stronger than before. 


	7. The End Never Gets a Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endings are painful enough when they are sudden and unexpected, but when you have warning and can't stop them, they are somehow worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Character Death

You stood at the foot of the small headstone, staring numbly at the name inscribed on its face.

 

You couldn't believe he was gone.

 

It seemed like a cruel joke. 

 

The years the three of you had spent hunting together. The countless monsters and demons and angels you had faced and what had finally brought the mighty hunter down was a sickness. Cancer.

 

You sighed and sat down beside your big brother's gravestone. You had cremated him, of course. A hunter's funeral after all. It was what he deserved. "I'll miss you, bro," you said softly. You were close to both of your adopted brothers, of course, but there was always something about your oldest brother that had you bonding with him more. You looked up to him.  Tears began streaming down your face, blurring the words on the stone, however, though you had been staring at them for so long, you knew them by heart.

 

_**Dean Winchester** _

**January 24, 1979-December 10, 2020**

 

 

You heard a soft rustling sound behind you and knew you weren't alone even before you felt the hand on your shoulder. Without looking, you reached up to cling desperately to the angel behind you. "Y/N," Castiel said quietly in his ordinarily gravelly voice. You sobbed as you detected the grief evident to you in the short sound of your name. 

 

 You turned then, wrapping your arms around the grieving angel. "I miss him Cas," you muttered quietly as you buried your face in his trenchcoat. 

 

You felt Cas rest his hand on your head and heard him reply in a voice thick with emotion, "As do I, Y/N."

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting requests for the Marvel, DC, and Supernatural fandoms. (Includes RPF for those fandoms)


End file.
